


The Snake Chamber

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Cruel King Kooh, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Kooh enjoys tormenting his brother's wife and never reveals something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake Chamber

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh scowled as he searched for Repsaj in a pyramid. *My brother isn’t protecting me from enemies again. He is probably kissing his wife. Repsaj is usually with Ailicec now. He and Ailicec are going to suffer. Perhaps I should torment Ailicec instead of Repsaj.* King Kooh smiled.

*Ailicec dreads various things. She loathes enduring solitude in absolute darkness. She dreads the thought of never being with Repsaj. Anything else?* King Kooh viewed his pet cobra slithering by another chamber. He smiled at it.

King Kooh approached the snake and lifted it. He returned it to his chamber. After placing the snake on the floor, he abandoned it. King Kooh stepped into Repsaj’s chamber. A frown replaced his smile as Ailicec rested near Repsaj. *You’ll protect me from enemies after your wife is punished, Repsaj.*

King Kooh approached a bed and lifted Ailicec. He carried her far from Repsaj. After walking into a dark chamber, he placed Ailicec on the floor. King Kooh abandoned her. He stepped out of the chamber and slid a stone door in front of the doorway. He began to smile after Ailicec shrieked.

Footsteps were why King Kooh looked back. His eyes settled on Repsaj as the latter ran to him. 

‘’Ailicec?’’ Repsaj asked with a concerned look on his face. He glanced from King Kooh to the door. He gasped. Repsaj faced King Kooh and scowled. ‘’You placed my wife in another chamber? What is the reason?’’

‘’Perhaps you will focus on protecting me from enemies instead of always kissing Ailicec.’’ 

Worry filled Repsaj’s eye as Ailicec sobbed. 

King Kooh began to smile at Repsaj. ‘’Perhaps many snakes are slithering on Ailicec now.’’ He heard Repsaj as the latter gasped. ‘’I do know about Ailicec dreading snakes. She always shrieks and sobs after she sees a certain cobra slithering in the pyramid. Ailicec also dreads the thought of enduring solitude. She isn’t fond of absolute darkness.’’

Ailicec began to shriek another time. 

After moving the stone door to one side, King Kooh viewed Repsaj running into the chamber. He followed him. King Kooh viewed Ailicec sitting on the floor and Repsaj embracing her. He heard her while she sobbed uncontrollably. His eyes were still on Ailicec as she trembled. King Kooh’s smile remained.

There weren’t any snakes in the chamber.

The End


End file.
